gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Daigo Park
* * * * * * * * * |rank=Ensign (0079) |kanji=ダイゴウ・パク（大剛・朴） |romanji=Daigou Paku |age=*21 (0079) *25 (0083) *29 (Zeta Gundam) *35 (Char's Counterattack) *38 (Gundam Unicorn)}}Daigo Park is a character in the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam franchise. Personality and Character Daigo is a Side 2-born and raised spacenoid of mixed Japanese-Korean ancestry. Though he is known to be disciplined and well-behaved around superior officers, Daigo often lets it go on the battlefield, showing a hot-blooded and sometimes even sadistic side. During peace time, Daigo is known to be easygoing and calm with a love for soju, a Korean alcoholic drink. He is also a pervert, though he generally knows how to keep it under wraps in public. When the Titans were formed, he initially respected them until learning of their corruption and overly violent ways, which prompted him to join the AEUG. Ever since becoming a pilot, Daigo has been known to collect model kits and toys of his favorite mobile suits. He owns model kits of every one of his personal ace custom mobile suits, all of which he has assembled and painted himself. Abilities Having been a test pilot for the Earth Federation's early mobile suits, Daigo is skilled in a mobile suit cockpit, particularly with beam and heavy weapons. Though he can use most types of mobile suits with ease, he is most comfortable in the cockpit of a Federation GM, as he has piloted those since the beginning of his career. Despite this, he has a strong fascination with Zeon mobile weapons, and would often take advantage of the Earth Federation's possession of captured Zeon prototypes during the Gryps War. Appearance Daigo often appears as a clean-shaven man of East Asian appearance, with brown eyes and short black hair which is almost always slicked back. He was often seen wearing a black hachimaki with the characters "number one" (一番) in white ink and a rising sun in the middle. History Born and raised in Side 2, Daigo Park lived a care-free life before the One Year War, until Zeon attacked his colony. In response, he joined the war effort as an Air Force pilot for the Federation. For much of the One Year War, Daigo was a fighter pilot in his FF-3 Saberfish. Shortly before the Earth Federation started production on the RGM-79 GM, he gained the status of ace pilot. In the later period of the One Year War, Daigo joined a program in which fighter pilots were re-trained to become mobile suit pilots, and became a test pilot for the Earth Federation's mobile suits, testing various models of the GM, and even a Prototype Gundam. At some point, Daigo's team went on an operation in Southeast Asia, where they captured a small Zeon camp. It contained an ace pilot's custom Zaku II, which was painted sand yellow like the desert. The team celebrated by "vandalizing" it and giving it a somewhat new color scheme. Daigo became its main pilot due to prior experience as a test pilot. After his highly successful use of a GM in the Battle of Jaburo, shooting down many Zakus and a couple of Doms, Daigo was given a GM Command Space Type, which was painted sand yellow like his Zaku, thus making it his own ace custom suit. From moving out into space all the way up to the end of the One Year War, he would use this mobile suit, most notably in the battles of Solomon and A Baoa Qu, and also in colony defense missions. Daigo fought in A Baoa Qu with his ace GM Command. However, it was nearly destroyed towards the end of the battle. He was able to continue by having it repaired while he fought the last hours of the battle in another GM. After the end of the One Year War, Daigo continued to serve as a pilot, participating in operations to hunt down Zeon remnants, as well as being an aggressor pilot, piloting captured Zeon mobile suits to train rookies. After Operation Stardust, he began to idolize the Titans, though he was not allowed in their ranks due to being a Spacenoid. During this time, he would begin piloting a Hizack, which he loved due to it combining what he felt was the best of both Federation and Zeon mobile suits. Due to his status as an ace since the One Year War, the head and left shoulder of his own Hizack were painted in his old ace color. Though he favored this Hizack, he would also make use of other captured Zeon mobile suits such as Zaku Tanks and Zaku Recon Types, often on purpose due to his fascination with Zeon mobile weaponry. In the middle of the Gryps War in UC 0087, Daigo began to realize that the Titans were corrupt, and went through a troubled time, questioning why he fought alongside people like that. Wanting to get rid of this problem, he convinced himself that the Titans were not what he wanted to fight for, and joined AEUG. While with AEUG, he became friends with former Zeon pilots who also joined, some of whom he had even battled against in the One Year War. Though he favored his Hizack, he would eventually pick up a Rick Dias. Since the Rick Dias is also codenamed "Gamma Gundam", he often joked that he finally got his hands on a Gundam, and much to the annoyance of his comrades, would refer to it as his Gundam. After Gryps, he would settle down for some time and start a family with a woman that he met in the AEUG forces, fathering two sons and a daughter. However, around the rise of Char Aznable's Neo Zeon movement, he would join Londo Bell, fighting alongside the legendary Amuro Ray against Char, and piloting a Jegan with the red areas on the chin, cockpit hatch, and waist painted in his signature sand yellow. He was one of the many Londo Bell pilots who helped Amuro push Axis away from Earth, but was pushed away by Amuro's Psycho-field, allowing him to survive. Daigo continued to pilot mobile suits into the Third Neo Zeon War. He fought in the Battle of Palau, where his Jegan was badly beaten. He barely made it out alive. He would continue to fight the Sleeves using an old RMS-179 GM II painted in his signature custom color. Mobile Weapons - Before the Earth Federation rolled out their mass-production mobile suits, Daigo was a fighter pilot. - Daigo test piloted an RX-78-1 unit once. It was this mobile suit, combined with reports and stories of Amuro Ray's battles in the RX-78-2, that made him want to pilot a Gundam in battle one day. In a what-if scenario, he keeps a Gundam unit and it is converted to an RX-78-2. Its color scheme placement is the same as that of the RX-78-2, but the yellow parts are changed to a copper color, the red parts are changed to his signature sand yellow, and the blue parts are black. - The first mobile suit that Daigo used in combat. "Beret Zaku" - A Zeon suit captured by Daigo's unit in the mid-to-late period of the One Year War. During an operation that involved capturing a Zeon camp, they managed to capture an ace pilot's custom beige-painted Zaku. They celebrated by painting it further, making the top of the head section black and the pipes white. The top of the head being a different color caused a friend of Daigo's to comment that it looked like it had a beret, earning it the nickname "Beret Zaku". Due to Daigo's history as a test pilot, he used it most often, though it was shared by the team. He favors using it with a missile pod on each leg, and will often rush into battle with both the machine gun and bazooka. Even after Daigo's team became a proper mobile weapon combat unit, they kept the Zaku anyway as a symbol of their teamwork. Just before the battle of A Baoa Qu, it was modified with improved thrusters. But in that particular battle, it was not used by Daigo, but someone else on his team. It was destroyed in A Baoa Qu. - Daigo used one in the Battle of Jaburo and a few space missions before recieving his GM Command Space Type. It was a standard-colored GM with no custom paint job. - Daigo's signature mobile suit during the final weeks of the One Year War, debuting at the Battle of Solomon. The parts which are normally red are painted sand yellow like his Beret Zaku, making this his first "ace custom" suit. However, its performance is no different from that of the standard. It was used for most of A Baoa Qu, but was heavily damaged towards the end. After the Federation victory, it was repaired with greatly improved thrusters, and he continued to use it until roughly the time of Operation Stardust, though it still survives. - Daigo used this mobile suit after the One Year War during Operation Stardust. The feet, torso, and forehead are painted the same sand yellow color as his other suits. - Daigo used a Hizack during the Gryps War. Though it was in standard EFSF colors, the head and left shoulder armor were painted beige, reminiscent of his usual ace custom mobile suits. - Daigo used a Jegan during his time with Londo Bell. The red areas on the chin, cockpit hatch, and waist are painted sand yellow. Used until the Battle of Palau in UC 0096, where it was almost totaled. - In the later days of the Third Neo Zeon War, Daigo would use an old GM II largely made from spare parts and painted in his old custom color. Though Daigo could still hold his own with this mobile suit, he was often frustrated due to its significantly lower performance than what he became used to. Gallery Daigo Custom Zaku.jpg|Daigo's captured Zaku II (Edited by Strike Zero of Mechatalk) RGM-79GS GM Command Daigo Custom.jpg|RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type Daigo Custom RX-78-1 Gundam Daigo Custom.jpg|RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam Daigo Custom RGM-79N GM Custom Daigo Custom.JPG|RGM-79N GM Custom Daigo Custom EFSF Hizack Daigo Custom.jpg|RMS-106 Hizack, EFSF colors, Daigo custom Jegan Daigo Custom.jpg|RGM-89 Jegan Daigo Custom